


Firsts

by ramblingsofamadnb



Series: HarleyIvyweek2016 [1]
Category: DCU, DCU (Comics), Harley Quinn (Comics), Poison Ivy (Comics)
Genre: Brazil is mentioned?, Circus, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Happy Ending, I have no shame, Marriage Proposal, Sherlock References, Some Humor, There's harleen, Why is there no tag for harley?, and so is a meeting, anyways that's not important, but not harley?, cross posted to tumblr, fluffy fluffy fluff, no clowns in detail though don't worry, unless you count harley
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-10
Updated: 2017-07-10
Packaged: 2018-11-30 05:33:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11457030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ramblingsofamadnb/pseuds/ramblingsofamadnb
Summary: For HarleyIvyweek2016 prompt "A first."Ivy's never been to the circus. Harley is appalled.





	Firsts

**Author's Note:**

> Check me out on tumblr (@theramblingsofamadnb)!

The lights are off when Ivy enters the apartment she shares with her girlfriend.

If she lived alone, this wouldn’t have worried her. But when Harley- the most rambunctious girl you will ever meet- isn’t making any noise… well, Ivy starts to get a little anxious.

“Harley?” She calls out, a tad apprehensively-

“Pammy!” Her girlfriend shouts. A flash of red and black blurs through her vision as Harley throws her arms around her. “Oh Pammy, ya won’t believe it!”

Ivy arches an eyebrow as Harley leans back to look at her. “Yeah?”

“Red, the circus is in town tamorrah! Can we go, can we go, can we go pleeese?”

Ivy has to refrain from rolling her eyes at her girlfriend's antics. “Harl, I’ve told you a million times. I need to meet with environmental officials from Brazil tomorrow. I can’t just drop that because the _circus_ is here.”

Harley shoots her puppy-dog eyes. “But Red…”

“No, Harley.” When her girlfriend pouts, she adds quickly, “But we can always go some other time!”

Harley rolls her eyes, as if Ivy’s being thick. “Red, c’mon. Not all circuses are the same! Maybe you’ll really love this one!”

“Harl, please,” Ivy says. “We might get some really huge breakthroughs at this meeting, and my boss is counting on me. Plus, I’ve never even been to a circ-”

“WHOA THERE!” Harley yells. “Ya’ve never been to a circus? Yer datin’ a clown and ya’ve _never been to a circus_?”

“Well, technically, you’re a psychiatrist-”

“Who cares about technicalities? Pammy, if some yahoo asks ya if ya’ve ever done the do outside the big top, ya’ve gotta know what he’s talkin’ about!”

“But-”

“No buts!”

“Not even mine?”

Harley grins. “Ya’ve got me there. Tell ya what, just give me a quick jiff to e-mail yer boss and we’re in the clear.”

“Harley…” Ivy sighs, in the way one does when they know they’ve lost. Harley is already back on her computer though, and pays her no notice.

To be honest, Ivy knows she should care more about the conference tomorrow. But she also knows that nothing is really going to come out of it, and spending the day with Harley just sounds so much more fun…

By the time she and Harley go to bed that night, she’s almost looking forward to the idea of skipping work.

* * *

 

“So?” Harley asks, with the air of someone who’s won a bet with their lifelong enemy. “What d’ya think?”

Ivy is a bit speechless. Far from being the decrepit, terribly wallpapered shed she’d imagined, the fairgrounds spread out around her like a small village. To their right, a stage was featuring an acrobatic troupe; to their left, there were rows upon rows of games and fun rides. And in front of them…

The biggest circus tent Ivy has ever seen stands in the center of it all. It must be at least 60 feet tall, and the flags at the top make it seem even larger. Two clowns stand on either side of the wide entrance, directing traffic and greeting those who walk in. Ivy turns to her girlfriend.

“It’s amazing.” She says truthfully. She hopes her eyes convey what words can’t- how much more she loves Harley for all of this. And not just for the circus. Because in spite of all of Harley’s flaws, she never lets Ivy down. Even if she forgets to do the dishes, even if she forgets their anniversary, Harley will always make it up to her.

Because she loves her.

And in that moment, standing in the middle of over a hundred people, Ivy reaches into her pocket and feels the box that holds the one thing that could change her life- _their_ lives forever. And, as if she’s in a dream, she pulls the ring out of her pocket, and she hears herself saying,

“Harleen Quinzel, will you marry me?”

There’s a look in Harley’s eyes like a kid in a candy store.

"Didj’ya have ta ask?” She exclaims.

“Well, I didn’t-”

“Ivy.”

She looks up. Harley’s face is serious.

“Ya wanna know something? If it weren’t for you, we wouldn’t be here. I wouldn’t have a job. At the end of the day, I’d go to some dump with a gropey old dude who’d turn me in the second there was a bounty on my head.

“But it’s you, Ivy. It’s always been you. You’re the one who keeps me right.”

“Is that a-”

“Yes!”

And as the crowd that’s gathered begins to clap, Ivy stands up to kiss the love of her life.

Maybe circuses aren’t so bad after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Fluffity fluffity fluff fluff, constructive criticism is always welcome thank you!


End file.
